Hair can be arranged in dreadlocks (hereinafter referred to as locking) manually by holding a strand of hair with one hand close to the scalp and by twisting a distal part of the strand of hair with another hand. When referring to a strand of hair reference is being made to more than one hair in a bundle. In doing so the part of the strand of hair that is to be locked is arranged in a tight twist. Hair wax may be applied to the part of the strand of hair that is to be (dread-) locked, so that the twist of the hair is retained after the manually applied twisted tension is removed.
From the above it will be appreciated that dreadlocking hair involves a considerable amount of effort. Moreover, newly grown parts of the strand of hair will need to be locked on a regular basis, so that the hair not only needs to be locked at an initial stage but also regularly thereafter, potentially as often as weekly. This is labour as well as cost intensive. It is moreover difficult for individuals to dreadlock their own hair.